d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forgotten Hellfire
The lengths some will go in the creation of magical items is phenomenal. The Forgotten Hellfire was first created by a demon as a Template::Living Spell, and then Template::Awakened. Once given full consciousness, the demon twisted the poor creature in time, the Forgotten Hellfire being utterly tortured as its mind and flesh were torn apart through at least five different dimensions. Through this process of time torture, the creature was transformed into an artifact ring of considerable power. (See: Ring of Forgotten Hellfire) Should the artifact ever be "destroyed", however, the creature will return, partially, to the time stream. Driven insane by its torture, the living spell can do nothing but scream, and try to kill. Statblock |DR=10/magic; Regeneration 10/— |immune=enchantment, fire, ooze immunities |SR=47 |fort=+35 |ref=+35 |will=+20 |weakness=Cold |spd=120 ft. (24 squares) |melee=Slam +32 (1d8+22 plus 18d6+90 fire) 20% miss on all attacks, but opponents are always denied dex |BAB=+15 |grp=+38 |space=15 ft. |reach=15 ft. |atkopt=Engulf (DC 25), Pain Gaze (DC 25) |sa=Temporal Stasis (DC 25) |str=40 |dex=40 |con=40 |int=6 |wis=11 |cha=20 |feats=Improved Spell Resistance, Improved InitiativeB, Superior InitiativeB Esoteric Ability (Divine) Regeneration |skills=None except Spot and Listen |variants='Engulf (Ex):' The Forgotten Hellfire can flow around creatures that fit within its space as a standard action. It cannot make a slam attack in a round that it engulfs. The Forgotten Hellfire merely has to move over the opponents, affecting as many as it can cover. Opponents can make attacks of opportunity against The Forgotten Hellfire as it moves into their square. Instead of making the attack of opportunity, the creature can make a reflex save (DC 25) to get out of the way. On a success, the creature is moved back or to the side (creautre's choice) as The Forgotten Hellfire moves past. Engulfed creatures are considered automatically grappled by The Forgotten Hellfire, but they have a 20% chance each round of automatically freeing themselves from its grasp. Each round that they remain inside The Forgotten Hellfire, creatures take 1d8+20 bludgeoning plus 18d6+90 fire damage. Pain Gaze (Su): As symbol of pain, 60 feet, Fortitude save (DC 25) negates. Targets affected are wracked with pains imposing a -4 penalty on attack rolls, skill checks and ability checks. These effects last for 1 hour after the creature leaves the area of effect. Regeneration (Su): No form of attack deals lethal damage to the Forgotten Hellfire. The Forgotten Hellfire regenerates even if it fails a saving throw against a disintegrate spell or a death effect. If the Forgotten Hellfire fails its save against a spell or effect that would kill it instantly (such as those mentioned above), the spell or effect instead deals nonlethal damage equal to the creature’s full normal hit points +10 (or 335 hp). The Forgotten Hellfire is immune to effects that produce incurable or bleeding wounds, such as mummy rot, a sword with the wounding special ability, or a clay golem’s cursed wound ability. The Forgotten Hellfire can be slain only by raising its nonlethal damage total to its full normal hit points +10 (or 335 hit points) and using a wish or miracle spell to keep it dead. Temporal Stasis (Su): Anyone striking the Forgotten Hellfire in melee or being struck by one of its natural weapons must make a Fortitude save (DC 25) or be placed in suspended animation similar to a temporal stasis spell. Temporal Displacement (Su): This ability is superficially similar to the blur spell, however the subject is shifting back and forth through time as opposed to the ethereal plane. Opponents have a 50% miss chance against the Forgotten Hellfire, while the Forgotten Hellfire itself has a 20% miss chance versus opponents. Individually targeted spells are 50% likely to fail. The Forgotten Hellfire has a 50% chance of acting during any given round of a Time Stop spell. The Forgotten Hellfire also takes half damage from area attack spells, gains a +2 bonus on attack rolls and opponents are denied their dexterity bonus against the atata’s attacks. }}